Guardian Angels
The Guardian Angels are a solitary chapter of Space Marines originating from the mysterious Dark Founding. They are closely tied to the Inquisiton's Ordo Xenos who played a heavy role in their founding in the 36th Millennium. Descendants of the Raven Guard, the Guardian Angels are based on the isolated frontier world of Elysion, located within the Halo Zone of the Segmentum Pacificus. The chapter has stood watch over this unknown region of space for thousands of years, fulfilling their ancient task of guarding the dark void that exists beyond the Halo Stars. They are known for their explorations into areas of deep space on the edge of the Milky Way, and are rumoured to hold secrets relating to the existence of other life outside the galaxy. History M36 - Founding Organisation Combat Doctrine The Guardian Angels are a strong defensive chapter and specialise in orbital drop shock and awe tactics that overwhelm and stun the enemy. They are renowned for their melee prowess and their swift and deadly close quarter engagements. The chapter is particularly skilled at stealth operations and generally prefer to use individual strike teams aimed at valuable targets instead of attacking with a frontal assault. The chapter's doctrine is based around adaptability and the importance of knowledge preceding a Space Marine's actions. Guardian Angels are aware of their purpose, objective and surroundings at all times. The chapter's first battle priority is focused on locating, targeting and eliminating key individuals within the enemy force to destabilise their opponents, allowing for the weakened force to be engaged in rapid succession. Guardian Angel Space Marines are formidable fighters in all types of environments, from dense jungles to desert landscape and arctic terrain. Formation The Guardian Angels deviate a fair amount from the Codex Astartes ''in regards to structure and combat formation. They are organised into individual chapter guards, each fitted to a specific battlefield role and commanded by their respective Guardians. The chapter is formed accordingly: Beliefs Guardian Angels are cold and calculating Space Marines, but are also calm and collective even in the most high-pressure situations. All Astartes are adorned with a sacred white loincloth to represent their purity and clear state of mind. A highly intellectual chapter, the Guardian Angels possess a vast Librarium with much its knowledge hidden from the outside world. They revere the Emperor of Mankind above all and are personally dedicated not just to the destruction of the Imperium's enemies but the defence of humanity itself. The chapter holds true to many of the Emperor's original teachings introduced during the Great Crusade, in particular the Imperial Truth. The Guardian Angels refute divine worship of the Emperor as a god and worship him only as the rightful ruler and leader of humanity. Homeworld The Guardian Angels are located on the planet Elysion, a secluded feral world found near the Halo Stars of the Segmentum Pacificus. Bordering the galaxy's western frontier, Elysion is located within the outer reaches of the light of the Astronomican and the very limit of its psychic shield. As a result, the planet is often very difficult for Imperial astropaths and navigators to reach. The remote positioning of Elysion in the galaxy has contributed to the solitary nature of the Guardian Angels and led to the knowledge of their existence being lost through time. In addition, much of Elysion's culture, climate and history is shrouded in secrecy as well and little is known to the Imperium about the human inhabitants of the planet. Elysion is classified as a temperature world with an intense arctic climate. Inhabited by a hardy nomadic population of hunter-gatherers, the planet consists of the ruins of a once great civilisation first built during the Dark Age of Technology. As such, the planet also is regarded as a Labyrinth world with much of the advanced technology introduced during the Dark Age of Technology hidden away beneath the remnants of Elysion's ancient stuctures. The planet is populated by dense temperature forests and woodlands often struck by harsh winters that can stretch for months, particularly at the world's polar regions. Much of Elysion's human population inhabit the northern areas of the planet's main landmass, directly above the abandoned cityscapes and human settlements that were constructed across the central region of the planet. Fortress-Monastery The Guardian Angels' fortress-monastery, the Sanctuary of the Guardians, is located at the very summit of Elysion's snow-capped mountains, which are based on a lone island in the northern arctic regions of the planet. Separated from the planet's main continent, the Guardian Angels' native land is often journeyed to by the nomads of Elysion who revere the chapter and its Astartes. Regarded as the mightiest warriors to ever inhabit their planet, the Guardian Angels are viewed by Elysion's population as an ancient yet powerful presence. The Guardian Angels share a close bond with the planet's human population, exchanging cultural and spiritual beliefs as well as adopting the people's customs and traditions as part of the chapter practices. Elysion's people have always produced strong-willed and committed warriors for the Guardian Angels, and tales of their journey to the Sanctuary are things of legend among the rest of the populace. Relations with the Imperium The Guardian Angels' closest ally is the Raven Guard, their founding chapter. The two have maintained a close relationship as the Raven Guard are one of the few chapters to acknowledge and understand the existence of the Guardian Angels and their ancient purpose of guarding the dark void within the Halo Zone. Allies from the Imperial Guard regiments are few, as the chapter rarely makes contact with Imperial forces beyond the Segementum Pacificus. However, the Guardian Angels are strongly aligned with the Tanith First and Only regiments whose homeworld was located not far from Elysion. The chapter's skill and expertise in stealth operations tie in well with the scouting tactics and reconnaissance strategies utilised by the Tanith First and Only. Aside from the Imperial Guard, the Guardian Angels are allied strongly with the Officio Assassinorum, in particular the Vindicare and Callidus Temples. Due to the rarity of a Space Marine Chapter being linked closely to the Assassin Temples and the general disapproval provided them by other chapters, the Guardian Angels are often shunned and distrusted by other chapters they make contact with. This, coupled with their secretive and reclusive nature, has made other Space Marine chapters suspicious of the Guardian Angels and often hostile towards them. The Guardian Angels maintain close relations with the Inquisition who was involved heavily with the purpose of creating a guardian chapter during the 13th Founding to watch over the Halo Stars. Although the chapter works well with all Inquisition Orders, they are most strongly connected to the Ordo Xenos as the chapter's history is filled with conflicts raged against mysterious xenos species that inhabit the far reaches of the galaxy and in particular the ancient planets within and beyond the Halo Zone. The chapter also holds a strong and prosperous association with the Adeptus Mechanicus, as their commitment to the Imperial Truth has made them appreciative and supportive of technological and scientific advancement. The Adeptus Mechanicus are one of the few Imperial organisations to have visited Elysion throughout history and explored the ancient cities located on the planet's supercontinent. Due to the vast abundance of powerful technology that has remained beneath the labyrinthine ruins of Elysion's cities since the Dark Age of Technology, the Adeptus Mechanicus are always keenly interested in recovering such technology and studying its construction and purpose. In return for allowing access to the planet's cityscapes, the Adeptus Mechanicus has bestowed upon the chapter unique custom equipment that ranges from dual weaponry to rare sets of master crafted power armour. The Guardian Angels maintain a distant relationship with the High Lords of Terra due to their choice of solitary existence that is made as far away from the repressive regime of the Imperium as possible. The only High Lord they hold a close relationship with is the Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum, as the two organisations often deploy on stealth missions together to find and eliminate valuable targets to the Imperium. The Guardian Angels generally dislike the notion of nobility in the Imperium as they are committed solely to their protection of Imperial citizens and care little for their oppressive rulers who attempt to govern in the absence of the Emperor himself. In particular, the Guardian Angels hate the Ecclesiarch and the Ecclesiarchy itself, and refuse to work with the organisation. They view the indoctrination of humanity into blind subservience to the Imperial Cult to be a direct violation of the Emperor's own teachings - the Imperial Truth. The hostile relationship between the two organisations has led to conflict over the years and several times the Ecclesiarchy has attempted to declare the Guardian Angels heretics for not following them, but have always failed as the chapter overpowers their authority with the backing of the Inquisition, who understand the Guardian Angels' importance to the Imperium. Chapter Culture Traditions Chapter Heroes *''The First Guardian: The First Guardian is an unknown Raven Guard Astartes who provided the gene-seed for the Guardian Angels. He is believed to be the founder of the chapter and the first Space Marine to set foot on the planet of Elysion. The First Guardian led the first expedition into the Halo Zone in late M35 and never returned. He is presumed to have been lost in the warp. *''Chapter Guardian Kydomos'': The current Chapter Master, Chapter Guardian Kydomos, is the revered leader of the chapter and renowed for his critical thinking and perceptive nature. He commands from the Battle-Barge Undying Aura when the chapter is called to battle and will otherwise be based on Elysion where he directs the operations of the Ancient Guard. Armoury Chapter Relics * Chapter Fleet The Guardian Angels' fleet consists of three Battle-Barges each supported by several Strike Cruisers as well as a number of support craft. The majority of these vessels function as the chapter's main naval force and primary fleet. The Ancient Guard command the remaining vessels, one Battle-Barge in conjunction with two Strike Cruisers that are specifically equipped to exploring the uncharted regions of the Halo Stars. The following is a list of the Guardian Angels' fleet. *''Eternal Vigilance'' - The Ancient Guard's Battle Barge and command vessel. Leads the expeditions into the Halo Zone against the hostile alien species found there. Despite being as old as the chapter itself, with countless journeys into the dark reaches of the galaxy's edge and constant battles against the dangers of warp travel so far from the beacon of the Astronomican, the Eternal Vigilance has never been lost in the warp. *''Fate of Xenos'' - Support vessel and Strike Cruiser that houses the Ancient Guard's veteran soldiers and Tactical Marines. *''Unwavering Truth'' - Support vessel and Strike Cruiser that houses the Ancient Guard's Assault and Devastator Squads. *''Undying Aura'' - The chapter's main Battle-Barge and primary command vessel, carrying the Chapter Master, Chief Librarian and the Praetorian Guard. *''Storm of Purity'' - Specialist Strike Cruiser capable of swift close combat deployments for the chapter's Requiem Guard, who are housed within the vessel. *''Shielding of Righteousness'' - Specialist Strike Cruiser fitted with powerful ranged weaponry for unbreakable orbital defence. Houses the chapter's Aviton Guard. *''Angel's Silence'' - Speculon Guard Strike Cruiser. Skilled at covert operations and masking its presence in orbit. Houses the chapter scouts and initiates. *''Sacrifice of Corax'' - One of the holiest places in the chapter, the Sacrifice of Corax is a mighty Battle-Barge and the holdings of the elite Sacred Guard, the chapter's veteran Terminators and deadly Centurions. *''Mastery of Space'' - Strike Cruiser and first of the chapter's primary battle vessels. Houses the Ambion Guard and is equipped with specialised drop pods for rapid deployments deep behind enemy lines. *''Mastery of Time '' - Strike Cruiser and second of the chapter's primary battle vessels. Houses the Torvan Guard, and like its brother craft the Mastery of Space, the Mastery of Time is fitted with unique drop pod mechanics for deep strike combat. Gene-Seed Despite being descendants of the Raven Guard, the Guardian Angels' gene-seed is stable compared to their parent chapter, but they do possess several unique mutations. They also inherit the Melanchromic Organ mutation from the Raven Guard that causes darkening of the hair and eyes, and the brightening of their skin to pure white colouring. The Guardian Angels do not develop the Betcher's Gland due to the degeneration of the Raven Guard gene-seed but their Mucranoid gland does grow normally, something the chapter attributes as a miracle to the First Guardian and his sacred gene-seed. The Mucranoid gland does however develop a unique mutation that will naturally coat a Marine in the gland's protective substance while in extreme conditions, without activation by outside treatment. It will however only be active for a short amount of time and will not be usable for a lengthy period of time afterwards, even with attempts to activate through outside treatment. For this reason, Guardian Angels rely heavily on speed and swiftness when deploying to battlefields of extreme temperatures and when fighting in the vacuum of space. The Guardian Angels also possess a useful mutation with the extra-sensory abilities of the Occulobe. This implant has evolved to allow Marines to consciously enhance their eyesight in low light conditions while they are asleep as well as when they are awake. This enables them to view their surroundings while asleep in both light and dark environments. This is achieved through a natural link formed between the Occulobe and the Catalepsean Node. This unique mutation allows the Guardian Angels to remain infiltrated behind enemy lines for long periods of time as well as when deployed to planets of little sunlight. On very rare occasions, individuals of the Guardian Angels have been known to develop from the chapter gene-seed a form of shadow-walk that is distinctive of the Primarch Corax and the Mor Deythan. It is believed that this is due to the First Guardian being a member of this elite infantry unit and therefore having passed down this genetic trait through his gene-seed. The shadow-walk skill grants the handful of Guardian Angels lucky enough to have it natural invisibility and allows them to alter their physical appearance to reflect their surrounding environment, effectively cloaking them within their immediate area. Appearance Units GATactical Marine.jpg|Guardian Angels Tactical Marine of the Torvan Guard. GATerminator.jpg|Guardian Angels Terminator of the Sacred Guard. GAScout.jpg|Guardian Angels Scout Marine of the Speculon Guard. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:13th Founding Category:Raven Guard Successors